


Echoes of the Past

by mimabeann



Series: Raisa & Lovell [10]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimabeann/pseuds/mimabeann
Summary: Vell (Lovell Kett) belongs to wilvarin// Raisa, Ina’rra, & Indi are mineRaisa and Vell hunt for information about Raisa's past.
Relationships: Female Bounty Hunter/Male Imperial Agent | Cipher Nine, Raisa/Vell, Vell/Raisa
Series: Raisa & Lovell [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715275
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Echoes of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place sometime between the Ilum-Prelude to Shadow of Revan timeline, I’m still working out exactly when Ina’rra and Raisa meet, but Vell and Raisa are definitely a couple by this point.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raisa gets a new lead about her past.

Raisa stifled a yawn as her she stretched before reaching for her beeping holopad. She had a new message from a redacted sender that looked like gibberish upon first glance, but she knew better. It had to be from Indigo, he either found something or he needed something. She stood, holopad in hand, and made her way into the kitchen to get a cup of kaf. She knew the code he used, but she needed a bit of caffeine to help her put it all together.   


She had the message deciphered within thirty minutes, but sat there checking, and rechecking he work. Clearly there had to be some mistake. She was only convinced after having Vell go over the message and come to the same translation she did, and even then she didn’t want to believe it.

> _**R** _ _:_

> _B and I were doing some snooping in the Jedi’s databanks. You and another jedi have the exact same DNA. Her name is Ina’rra. B is having a friend tip her off. Contact info attached. Maybe she has some leads? Stay safe._

> _-_ **_I_ **

“Should I do it?” She looked back at Vell, she wasn’t entirely sure what to make of all of this. Vell sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“I’ll back you up if you want to. It’s your choice though, I can’t make it for you.” 

Raisa nodded and pressed her cheek against his hand. “Thanks, Love.”

“Always, Bunny.”

* * *

Raisa froze as the woman on the holo flickered into view. This... This was impossible. She couldn’t have a twin, could she? This couldn’t be right. She would remember. She would. She was sure of it. “Ina’rra?” She asked softly.

The woman nodded. “Raisa, correct?”

Raisa nodded, her mouth was dry and she glanced over her shoulder at Vell, his face was expressionless and hard to read. He offered her a reassuring nod before she turned back to Ina’rra. “This... Has got to be just as weird for you as it is for me, right?”

Ina’rra smiled half heartedly at her. “I um... Your friend. The Indigo Ghost, I think he called himself,” Indi. “he said our DNA is identical. Which shouldn’t even be possible, I’m several years older than you... I don’t-”

“We’re clones.” Raisa stated. The realization made sense. Ina’rra looked surprised but nodded.

“It’s the only way this makes sense. Do you... Remember anything about your childhood? I... I don’t remember anything before I was taken to the Jedi.” Ina’rra looked excited, seemingly reveling in this newfound information.

Raisa’s head was spinning. “I...” She paused, pinching the bridge of her nose. It was getting hard to focus. “Nothing that would help. The memories are painful, but they won’t help us here.”

“You’re sure?”

Vell stepped forward. “She said no.”

Ina’rra raised her hands in surrender. “I didn’t mean any offense. I just... I don’t remember anything. I’ve been trying to track down anything I could about my past and I’d hoped...”

Vell bristled again, looking like he was ready to intervene, but Raisa spoke up. “I’ve been looking too. And I have some friends looking for leads. That’s why we’re talking right now. I’ll keep you updated on what I find if you do too.” Raisa paused, watching Ina’rra’s holoprojectection nod in agreements with her. “And don’t tell the jedi we were in touch.”

Ina’rra smiled. “I promise, you have my word.”

Raisa forced a smile before shutting off the comm and wrapping her arms around Vell, who pulled her in closer.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

“That was a lot to take in.” 

“If we’re going to get any closer to unraveling this, it’s probably going to get a lot more confusing before it makes sense.”

Raisa smiled against his shoulder. “I know. But the only way out is through. I’ll be okay though, as long as I’ve got you backing me up.”

“Always.”


End file.
